Receuil de one shot Fanartaire
by Ayma
Summary: Des RoyxRiza. Bref des oneshot inspirés par des Fanart. 4ème chap : A qui Riza va telle faire appel pour obliger Mustang à remplir ses dossiers ? En tous ca elle va le regretter...
1. De la galanterie et des fleurs

**_Bien sûr, il va de soit que FMA ne m'appartient pas. Ffffiou, plus ça va et plus j'oublie de le dire..._**

**Alors, il faut que je m'explique : cette fic est un receuil de one-shot inspirés par des fanart soit fait par moi, soit pour la plupart vu sur deviantart et les chapitres seront plus ou moin longs. Je vous poste ce premier chapitre en esperant que ça vous plaise (et puis aussi en attandant que les alert remarchent, ça m'agace, j'ose plus publier maintenant : le chap 3 de la phobie est tout près en plus hu hu hu XD)**

**Le Fanart est de moi, il est sous forme de BD et fait une page. Je ne vous conseil pas d'aller le voir, il est vraiment brouillon T.T. Pour les suicidaire têtus, il est dans ma gallerie de deviantart et le lien est sur mon profil...**

--------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 1 : De la galanterie et des fleurs... (vive les titres pourris !)

Ça faisait maintenant deux semaines que l'incident « Scar » s'était produit. Ed et Al étaient retournés à Reesembul accompagné du commandant Armstrong pour se faire réparer.

Toute l'équipe de Mustang, à part le colonel lui même et Hawkeye, était en grande discussion.

--Nan mais c'est vrai, il est gonflé quoi !

--Carrément ! Et après on l'appel un grand séducteur !

--Tsss, rien que de la frime moi je dis !

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit brusquement pour faire apparaître le colonel Roy Mustang.

--Et bien, c'est animé ici. Vous parlez de quoi ?

Le quatuor afficha simultanément un signe de consentement. Roy n'aimait pas ça du tous, ça sentait le complot et la conspiration.

--Quoi ? s'écria-t-il sur le regard insistant des autres.

Havoc pris la parole et dit d'une voix solennelle :

--Colonel, vous pourriez être un peu plus galant.

--Hein ?

Breda et Fuery acquieçaient en hochant la tête de bas en haut : « oui, oui »

--Elle vous a quand même sauvé _encore_ la vie. insista Falman, les bras croisés.

Comprenant de quoi il était question, le moral de Roy baissa soudainement très vite. Et pour ne rien arranger, les souvenir traumatisant lui revinrent en tête :

Ed, riant comme une baleine, le doigt pointé sur lui : _Hahaha, trop naze_,

Scar le sourire narquois : _tu ne peux pas te battre !_

Hawkeye et son ton ironique : _Vous êtes IMPUISSANT lorsqu'il y a de la pluie…_

Et puis les autres, avec… ces mots : _INUTILE …incapable…Bon à rien…_

Roy, la gorge nouée, la fierté ébranlé, et au bord de la dépression gémit :

--Oui… c'est bon…

Le visage d'Havoc s'illumina soudainement :

--Offrez-lui des fleurs !

Roy sursauta d'horreur :

--QUOI ?

Breda intervint :

--C'est une très bonne idée !

Falman et Fuery semblaient en extases : ils souriaient de bonheur et de petits étoiles scintillantes pétillaient dans leurs yeux.

Havoc, la main derrière la tête avec visage faussement modeste s'auto flatta :

--Hé hé, j'suis trop fort.

Roy au contraire vivait un vrai cauchemar, en effet, la réalité était dure et douloureuse :

--MAIS TOUTE MA SOLDE VA Y PASSER SI JE DOIS LUI OFFRIR DES FLEURS A CHAQUES FOIS !!!

Le quatuor se retourna brusquement vers lui avec des têtes de reproches :

--COLONEL !!!

En réalité, leurs pensées étaient quelques peu différentes : « _Pour qu'elle soit plus aimables » « Pour qu'ils sortent ensembles » « Pour avoir une chance d'avoir une COPINE »_

--Maieuh… pleurait Roy au bord du suicide.

-------------------------

--Ça vous fera 5€ M. Mustang

--Voilà, merci, au revoir.

--Ho ho ho, vous êtes bien pressé ! Un rendez-vous ? piaffa la fleuriste qui visiblement aavait l'habitude de le voir.

--Pas vraiment, non… grogna le colonel en prenant le bouquet.

------------------------

Roy attendait nerveusement dans son bureau, bouquet de fleur sur sa table. Elle n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

Le quatuor se disputait le trou fait dans le mur qui reliait le bureau du colonel à une pièce voisine.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, faisant apparaître Riza hawkeye, un dossier en main.

--Bonjour colonel. fit-elle en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

--Bonjour. répondit Roy en cachant son bouquet.

Trois minutes passèrent dans un silence très désagréable au goût de Mustang. Il décida de se jeter à l'eau. Il s'approcha d'elle, le bouquet dans le dos.

--Lieutenant ?

--Oui ?

Roy reteint sa respiration, ferma les yeux, détourna la tête et lui tendit les fleurs :

--Cadeau !

Riza regarda les fleurs un moment, le visage impassible. Puis sans crier gare, elle s'empara du bouquet et retourna à son bureau.

--Merci. dit-elle sans émotion.

Roy, le bras toujours tendu, écarquilla les yeux.

Pour le quatuor, c'était deuil national : larmes coulants à flots, bouches grandes ouvertes avec deux phrases aux lèvres : _AUCUNE REACTION ??? Fini les p'tites copines…_

--------------

Chez le lieutenant :

Riza ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Les fleurs toujours en mains, elle donna vite fait à manger à Hayate, pris un vase qui traînait, puis elle se dirigea ver sa sa chambre. Là, elle mit les fleurs dans le vase et le posa sur un buffet. Elle s'assit ensuite sur son lit et fixa les fleurs.

Soudain, après plusieurs minutes d'intenses immobilité, le visage de Riza s'illumine : les mains devant le visages, des petites étoiles dans les yeux et de petits cœurs voletants autour d'elle, elle se met à pleurer et c'est d'une voix brisée par l'émotion qu'elle s'exclame :

--C'est la première fois qu'on m'offre des fleurs !

-------------------

**Moi ça me fait rire **

**Le prochain chap est tout près, il faut juste que je finisse de le taper. Allez, montrez moi que vous n'avez pas besoin des alert pour commenter XD**


	2. La curiosité cache un très vilain péché

**Bon je m'ennuie alors je publie ça, comme ça, rien que pour le fun... C'est le silence plat et je veux plein de reviews... beuheuheu... On est une droguée ou on ne l'est pas.**

**Bref, ce fanart est encore de moi hu hu, toujours dans ma gallerie de deviantart oui bon, c'est moche mais on ne le dit pas...**

-------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 2 : La curiosité cache un très vilain péché…

Le colonel Mustang n'était pas encore revenu de la pause déjeuner. Riza qui avait fini de manger depuis longtemps décida d'apporter les dossiers et rapports à rendre pour la fin de la journée sur le bureau du colonel. Une fois débarrassée de la tonne de paperasse, Riza soupira :

--Il ne remplira jamais tous ça à temps…

Soudain son regard fut attiré par un livre qui traînait sur la table de son supérieur. Elle fronça les sourcils : _Depuis quand lit-il des livres ?_

Elle le dégagea de tout ce fouillis et le pris pour mieux voir ce que c'était. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant le titre du livre.

--Mais qu'est-ce que … ?

Il fallait qu'elle repose cette chose immédiatement mais… Riza se mordit la lèvre, elle s'était toujours demandée à quoi ça pouvait ressembler. _NON, non et non, repose ce bouquin, il est au colonel !_

Elle le remit sur la table et allait se détourner du bureau mais… la tentation était trop grande. _Reprends toi bon sang !_ Rien, la curiosité lui donna raison. Elle prit le livre et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte. Elle s'assura que la voie était libre puis elle s'engagea dans le couloir à la recherche d'un endroit inoccupé où personne ne pourrait la surprendre…

-------------------------------------

Roy entra dans son bureau accompagné d'Havoc et eut une grimace de dégoût en apercevant la montagne de papier qui l'attendait gentiment. Le sous-lieutenant eut un sourire moqueur :

--Bonne chance colonel.

--C'est ça…

Roy grogna en s'approchant de sa table : _pas envie…_et il se mit à chercher quelque chose dans le bazard. Il leva un sourcil : _Il est où ?_ Il refouilla sous la paperasse éparpilée : mais rien, aucune trace. Il se tourna brusquement vers son subordonné visiblement en colère :

--Havoc, si tu veux lire le Kama Sutra, tu te l'achètes !

-------------------------------

**hu hu hu Riza est une p'tite perverse XD**

**Bon bah rendez vous au prochain, hein ? hein ? HEIN ? moi je veux des releuleuh ! **

**on ne réclamme pas c'est pas bien... **

**oui..**


	3. Super wash !

**Arf, désolée de pas vous l'avoir publié avant celle-là, iiik, je l'avait écrite pendant les vacances en plus mais... j'sais pas XD la flemme ? **

**Fanart encore de moi, de toute façon, je vais d'abord faire les miens XD (vu ke les autres, faudra ke je les ai sou sles yeux)**

---------------------------------------------

Chapitre 3 : super wash !

--Merde ! s'écria-t-il. Et merde de remerde, elle va me tuer !

Roy se précipita dans la cuisine, il regarda sous la table, les chaises, placards… rien.

-Et si elle était dans le frigo ? Arrête de délirer vieux…

Il réfléchit quelques secondes, imaginant des choses plus horribles les unes des autres. Valait mieux vérifier. Il s'approcha du frigo et ouvrit la porte : rien.

--D'un certain côté, ça me rassure…

Son regard croisa le four. _Et si_ ? Il en eut la chaire de poule. Il se rua dessus et l'ouvrit d'un coup sec : vide.

--Au moins elle ne finira pas cramée… soupira-t-il en se passant les main dans les cheveux. Bon, il reste le salon, les chambres, les toilettes, la salle de bain et…

Il regarda sa montre.

--Et il me reste 12 minutes pour la trouver avant de me faire décapiter !

Il courut aussi vite qu'il put dans le salon, manquant au passage de trébucher plusieurs fois en se prenant le pantalon dans les pieds, et il chercha partout où il pouvait : derrière le canapé, les rideaux, les meubles, la cheminée… mais rien de rien nul part.

--C'est pas vrai ! Je me suis juste endormi… bon, ok, deux heures, mais c'est pas possible qu'elle se soit volatilisée comme ça !

Il fouilla comme aussi comme ça dans les chambres : sous les lis, armoires et placards encore et encore… Il jeta un œil à sa montre : 3 minutes…

--Calme, on respire… Il reste la salle de bain et les chiottes, y'a aucune raison pour que tu ne la trouve pas…

Il se mit à trembler : _et si…et si il ne la retrouvait pas ? _Il s'en arrachait presque les cheveux tellement il ça lui faisait peur : _ELLE VA ME DEFONCER !!! _Il alla d'abord dans les toilettes, mais vu sa chance extrême, il n'y avait bien évidemment personne.

--La salle de bain… allez, courage, tu vas la trouver… se rassurait-il en se dirigeant vers la dernière pièce.

Il fut obligé de reprendre sa respiration avant de franchir la porte tellement il était stressé. Une fois entré, il regarda dans la baignoire, dans le placard de la pièce, les meubles encore une fois…

Soudain, un claquement de porte. Roy s'arrête net. Son cœur se met à battre la chamade, c'est la porte d'entré. Il affiche une grimace paniquée soulignant la terreur dans laquelle il se trouve : IL EST MORT.

--Roy ? appela une voix. T'es où ?

Il regarda autour de lui à la vitesse lumière, _une planque_ _vite, viiiiite !_ Son regard s'arrêta sur la baignoire.

Les pas se rapprochaient de lui comme une bombe à retardement : tap… tap… tap… tap…

--Roy ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Il sursaute d'horreur en entendant la voix derrière lui. C'est loupé, elle l'a vu.

Il essayait d'entrer dans la baignoire en l'enjambant lentement pour ne pas faire de bruit. Il se retourna doucement, évitant tout geste brusque. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son futur bourreau, il afficha le sourire le plus gêné de sa collection.

--Riza… tu es là… hé hé…

La jeune femme le regarda bizarrement, puis, elle eut comme un doute.

--Roy…

--Ouiiiiiii ? fit-il, la sueur commençant à dégouliner abondamment sur son visage.

Riza fronçait maintenant les sourcils, essayant de ne pas céder à la colère trop vite.

--Ne me dis pas que…

--Je.. Riza écoute…

Mais c'était trop tard, elle voyait rouge. Dans un élan de rage, elle l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua contre le mur. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, son visage exprimait la colère, mais surtout, l'inquiétude :

--ELLE EST OU ? ROY, OU EST NOTRE FILLE ? hurla-t-elle.

--Ça, c'est une bonne question… répondit-il en levant l'indexe, le visage crispé, car oui, dans peu de temps… il prendrait une sacré raclée.

------------------------------------------------------------

La petite fille se réveilla. Elle se mit assise puis se frotta les yeux. Elle serra son nounours contre elle et réfléchit sur l'origine de son réveil prématuré. Ses parents se disputaient encore… Elle fronça les sourcils, légèrement agacé : ils pouvaient pas crier et hurler ailleurs ?

Dodo…pensa-t-elle. 

Elle se réinstalla confortablement dans son lit improvisé, laissant ses parents s'entretuer. Au moins, là, elle aurait la paix pour un petit moment vu que la machine à lavée était à l'opposé des deux adultes.

------------------------------------------------------------

**ahaha, je suis folle... et si j'allais voir un psy ? hum... mon père est psychologue... finalement non T.T**

**Euh... sinon, j'ai besoin de ma dose... iiiih ? **¤o¤


	4. Hayate à la rescousse !

**Yep yep, c'est le retour d'Ayma, même si elle ne nous as jamais vraiment quittée (zut alors !)**

**Et donc voivi le nouveau chap de mon dernier fanart sur deviantart XD  
j'espère que ça va vous plaire, moi je me suis bien tripée...**

-----------------------------------------------

Chapitre 4 : Hayate à la rescousse !

Roy était tranquillement avachit sur son bureau, à rêvasser de choses que l'on pouvait qualifier de stupides jusqu'à légèrement perverses…

Des minijupes très sensuelles faisaient un streap-tease : elles se délestaient de leurs vêtements de façon sensuelles et excitante. Bien sûr, les rêves sont irrationnels et incompréhensibles… Cependant, sachant que le rêveur n'est autre qu'un pervers avertie, tout est possible.

Soudain, les mini jupes affichent un air sadique, mais Roy n'y fait pas trop attention, tellement concentré sur ce suspense devenant de plus en plus insoutenable… Elles enlèvent le dernier vêtement… Roy est impatient, il veut voir : il s'est toujours demandé ce que pouvait cacher une minijupe derrière sa jupe !

Le rire se fait plus intense, plus sadique… on entends un bruit papier qui glisse. Il est tombé d'une des jupes. C'est alors qu'il voit l'arnaque : les minis jupes, elles… ELLES CACHENT PLEINS DE DOSSIERS A SIGNER SOUS LEURS JUPES ! s'écrit-il. Ce qui s'avère exacte : une montagne de papier envahit la pièce, ruisselante, emportant tous sur son passage.

Roy manque d'étouffer, les papiers commence à l'ensevelir ! Il essaye de crier sans y parvenir, paralysé autant physiquement que mentalement.

Les minis-jupes, le regardent, l'air sévère :

--Colonel, vous devez remplir ces dossiers immédiatement !

--Car vous devez les rendre pour 5 heures ce soir !

--Et si vous ne le faites pas….

Les papiers tombent, inlassablement. Une pensée lui vient à ce moment précis : il ne pourra jamais remplir tous ça à temps !

Maintenant il le sens, il va mourir…C'est injuste, il y a tellement de choses qu'il n'a pas dites ou encore faite, par exemple il…

--COLONEL, REMPLISSEZ VOS PAPIERS AU LIEU DE DORMIR !

Roy ouvrit difficilement les yeux, puis, quand il se rendit compte où il se trouvait, c'est à dire dans le monde réel, il tenta de se remettre les idées en place : il venait de faire le pire cauchemar de sa vie !

--COLONEL !!!

Déjà que relativement sonné par le cauchemar traumatisant, l'addition du réveil en fanfare n'était pas pour arranger les choses. Le cris hystérique le fit légèrement sursauter ce qui eut pour résultat de lui faire cogner la tête contre le bois du bureau. Les neurones qui avaient survécus jusque là étaient en train de disparaître. Mais étrangement, cela eut un effet contraire, lui faisant remémorer les étranges circonstances dans lesquelles s'étaient déroulés les événements du rêve.

C'est alors qu'il compris…

--COLONEL, JE NE LE REPETERAIS PAS TROIS FOIS !

Le lieutenant avait influencé le cours fabuleux du rêve et l'avait transformé d'une façon des plus monstrueuse : un cauchemar dossiétique.

--CES DOSSIERS SONT A RENDRE POUR CE SOIR 5 HEURE, ALORS DEPECHEZ VOUS !

Roy grogna et se remit d'une manière plus confortable.

--COLONEL, COMMENCEZ VOTRE TRAVAIL IMMEDIATEMENT !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui fallait à celle là pour qu'elle comprenne ? Roy décida d'être direct et clair :

--Nan.

Riza Hawkeye tiqua, ayant peur d'avoir à tout hasard, mal compris.

--Pardon ?

--J'ai dit : « Nan ».

Riza en eut le souffle coupée, le Colonel Roy Mustang refusait de faire son travail. Mais que cela ne tienne, elle ne s'appelait pas Riza Hawkeye pour rien ! Elle ferait remplir ces dossier à Mustang coût que coût. Et elle s'éloigna de ce pas, bien décidée à mette à exécution sa décision.

Roy se rendormit sur son bureau, nullement inquiété par les intentions de son lieutenant. De toute façon, il ne l'avais même pas vu partir, il ronflait déjà avant.

Riza se dirigea dans la pièce voisine où se trouvaient ses collègues. La première chose qu'ils pensèrent fut : « 'tain, le colonel l'a encore foutue en rogne ! » Il n'est donc pas nécessaire de préciser que le fait même de la déranger ne se posa pas. Ils firent mine de travailler sérieusement, essayant de l'ignorer, avec l'espoir qu'une malheureuse balle perdue ne se planterait pas dans leur tête à tout hasard.

Ils se fatiguaient pour rien car elle ne fit pas attention à eux, ce qui aurait pourtant été logique : ils travaillaient silencieusement tout de même ! En fait, il n'y en avait qu'un seul qui n'avait pas le nez dans des papiers : Fuery, occupé à caresser Black Hayate. Et… elle s'approchait de lui.

Le pauvre en eut la chaire de poule, elle avait l'air déterminé et carrément furax. Quand elle se planta devant lui, le dominant par sa taille, il paniqua :

--Lieutenant je… je voulais juste…euh… enfin, ce n'est pas ce que… en fait… je…

Face à cet autodéfense déplorante, le trio (Havoc, Falman, Breda) solidaire, priait pour son âme à voix basse. Riza ne pris pas la peine d'écouter jusqu'au bout le jeune homme et le poussa légèrement de son chemin.

--Pardon. dit-elle de façon sec.

Fuery écarquilla les yeux, abasourdi.

Elle se baissa ensuite vers Hayate :

--Au pied !

Le petit chien se mit instinctivement au garde à vous, tenant un minimum à la vie.

--Bon chien.

Elle le pris dans ses bras puis retourna dans la pièce de son supérieur, laissant les autres sous le choc.

Une fois dans le bureau, elle ferma la porte et reposa son chien. Le colonel était toujours en train de dormir et la bave, qui commençait à couler dangereusement le long de sa bouche, laissait entendre que son nouveau rêve se passait pas trop mal.

Cependant, Riza n'allait pas laisser les choses se passer ainsi, car si le colonel commençait à lui tenir tête, c'en était fini de son autorité, et ça, elle ne le supporterait pas.

Elle se mit à la hauteur d'Hayate lui gratta le crâne et c'est d'une voix sadique qu'elle ordonna :

--Allez Hayate, attaque le colonel !

Le petit chien releva la tête et s'approcha à petits bonds du Flame Alchemist, affalé cette fois-ci contre son fauteuil, plongé dans sa transe baveutique… Il était à sa merci.

Riza se frottait les mains, elle allait assister au fruit de tout un travail, des heures et des heure d'entraînements.

Hayate se positionna juste devant le fauteuil, entre les jambes tendues de sa proie… il se recroquevilla sur lui-même puis… bondit.

--GUUUUUIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGG !!!

Roy se leva en hurlant de douleur, le petit animal pendu et mordant à pleines dents… là où ça fait mal.

Riza sursauta de surprise et grimaça en imaginant la souffrance que pouvait ressentir son supérieur.

Il hurlait, les bras en l'air, ne pouvant strictement rien faire.

Une pensée vint à l'esprit de Riza : _Impuissant_… Elle réfléchit à toute allure, se rendant soudainement compte que… si ça continuait comme ça, c'est ce qu'il allait devenir. A vie, en plus. Elle blêmit.

--HAYATE AU PIED !

-----

Depuis cet incident, le colonel fait toujours son travail sans broncher en présence d'Hayate. Et quand il s'approche de lui, c'est toujours avec un léger mouvement de recul ou une forte montée de sueurs froides : les trois semaines passées à l'hôpital à ne pas savoir si la lignée Mustang était fichue ou non lui ont suffit.

Etrangement, Riza s'est sentie soulagée quand le médecin à annoncé que les blessures n'étaient pas trop grave. Faut dire que castrer son supérieur à cause de son chien, ça la fout mal.

-----

**Attention lecteurs, si vous quittez cette page sans laisser de reviews, Hayate vous sautera dessu !  
****Que vous soyez une fille n'y changera rien, il sait être sadique ce bestiaux nyak nyak**


End file.
